Think Twice, Ari!
by BlackIsLove
Summary: Fang and Ari face off one more time. But someone interrups! Who? Rated T, for obvious reasons. Song: Think Twice by Eve Six.


_**I'm really sorry this is late, but our teachers were like , "Hmm...You know what?...Midterms are next week...maybe we should give them tons of pointless work!!" So I was doing all that. -_-" Anyway, it's done now, and the NudgeXIggy one, which is done, but my computer is having issues with, will be submitted as soon as I can get it through. Thanks again.  
**_

_**Oh, If you think this is any good, I get roughly, like, 1 review per story. My highest record is 2 on the same story. Wanna break that???? Also, please tell me, If you DO review (which I sincere hope you will) please tell me if you like this format, or the one I used for 'The Reason Max Is Fearless' **_

**DISCLAIMER: Not my song. (Eve six, Think twice) Not my characters. (James Patterson's) My story though. (Actually mine) So be a nice person, and don't take any of it. **

_Setting: Third book, where Max and fang just separated because Ari's with them. _

I hated her, I hated her so much. No, I didn't, but this was the closest thing I'd get to hating her. It was impossible for me to hate Max. But I sure as all get-out could hate that....thing she was protecting. Ari.....How could she stand next to him!? He'd nearly killed my twice, and he tried to kidnap her once.....I can't let that happen. I can't let him have her. She was mine, and I loved her...Not that she loved me back...But this was for the good of the flock right? I'd fight for her. He would too. Gritting my teeth, I slid off the roof and went to find him. This would be interesting.

**When all is said and done  
****And dead does he love you  
The way that I do  
Breathing in lightning  
Tonight's for fighting  
I feel the hurt so physical **

I found him asleep in a chair, Max nearby. I tucked my hands into my pockets so I wouldn't punch him and send him through a few walls. Yet. Leaning down, I hissed in his ear. "Yo. Sleeping Ugly. Your pumpkin's here." He jumped up carelessly, nearly waking Max and Iggy. I placed one of my hands on his throat and dragged him outside. "Okay, wolf, you're not staying with us. Leave!" I half hissed, half screamed. I thrust my thumb over my shoulder, toward the weak light from sunrise. "But Max said-" he was acting like a seven year old. Fine. I'd just have to play nanny. "And I said go!!! Get your freakish patchwork butt into that sky! NOW!!" I screeched. When he didn't move, my fury hit the breaking point. "No. I want to stay." he said, sheer defiance. I lunged and he was too shocked to block.

**Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more **

"You?! Stay with US?? Not gonna happen loser!!" I kicked him in the stomach, hard enough to make him lose his breath and double over. My elbow came down hard on the base of his skull, making him see stars. His chin cracked against my kneecap, once again stunning him. Finally he seemed to get it that I wasn't joking around. I was playing for keeps. He tried to fight back, and we took to the skies, Surging an easy 200 yards above the snowy, frozen ground. 'Big mistake, just like you.' I thought, dropping 10 feet to avoid his scratched-up combat boot, which was aimed at my head, and zipped back up, grabbing his wings and pulling them together. He screamed and plummeted, his fall softened by fresh snow. I wish Max could see this. See what she was about to lose. Because it was me, or him.

**She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out **

He knew it too, and came at me with what I hope was just a warm-up punch. If not, he'd been seriously slacking. I ducked nimbly, and smacked him across the face with my dark wing. He fell, and I dive-bombed after him, snatching a dead branch from a tree on the way down. I began whacking him repetitively with a tree branch. Ah, the simplicities of blindly beating people with things..... Continuing my senseless, yet effective attack, I beat him to the ground. I'd been waiting for this moment. I raised the branch above my head, a precise target in mind.

**Wait till the day you finally see  
I've been here waiting patiently  
Crossing my fingers and my t's  
She cried on my shoulder begging please **

He flipped, and managed to land a kick to my stomach. I coughed, and dropped my make-shift weapon. He snatched it, and backed me against a wall, a evil glint creeping into his smile and eyes. Oh crap. I was in for it. I tried to slip past him, under his massive arm, but he caught me, and threw me back against the house with a thud. I heard someone open the door and look out. I couldn't guess who it was or what they saw. Ari smashed the end of the branch into my face, and I sank to the ground, pretending to black out. He chuckled darkly, then I felt a third presence. A girl. Max? She screamed at Ari, cursing him, and saying she never should have saved him. He snarled, and I thought again of how I couldn't let anyone hurt her, no matter who tried. I took this opportunity into stride, stumbling up, and tackling the oaf and punching him, painting the pure snow beneath us with our blood.

**Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touching my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more **

I felt arms wrapping around me, pulling me away. I head two voices, one angry, one unsure of everything, but doing everything to help. I didn't need to look up to see that Max had Ari pulled aside, checking to see how much damage I'd done. Spitting, I thought angrily 'You'll be there awhile Max...best for me I suppose.' I broke away from Iggy, and pumping my wings hard, flew away from them. Of course she chose that nightmare over me. I pushed harder, and I was gone, gone, baby. I finally stopped, a long way away. All the way back in that cave where we'd kissed, so long ago. So long ago that I still thought she loved me. Boy, how stupid was I??

**She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out **

I sat on the sandy floor, remembering a random sequence of things. A complete dozen, actually. Our first kiss, back on the beach after Ari nearly killed me, Her trying to cut her chip out on a second beach, the look on her face when she found her super-sonic power, The way she looked and acted when she admitted she hadn't wanted to stop flying or come back, the way she watched over me when I had gotten my butt kicked the second time, Our second kiss, The horror that had surrounded me when I found out she knew about Lissa, The fury I felt when I watched her kiss Sam, The day the max clone invaded our lives, The weird happiness I felt when I was the first one she checked on after a fight, then when we'd sat up late at night, talking, then getting so delirious from caffeine we'd started flirting, then burst into laughing fits so loud and strong we'd been paralyzed for hours and woke the rest of the flock. Finally, I remembered how she'd said my name, how she'd told me she loved me while she was on valium. Was it all a sick joke!? Courtesy of those twisted whitecoats and their pathetic puppet, Ari!? Unable to hide my rage, I crushed everything I could get my hands on, and finally I flew. Probably back to the flock. Probably back to that annoying patchwork weirdo, and Her. I was so mad I couldn't say her name.

**What is it you really want?  
I'm tired of asking  
You come wasted **

**When I showed up and he was there  
I tried my best to grin and bear  
And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street  
And as we speak I'm going down **

I land softly outside the house, and see what HAS to be a dream. Max has got Ari tied to a tree, and she's circling at him, branch in her hands. And he's not in top physical condition anymore.... She's screaming at the top of her lungs now, swinging the branch for emphasis. Now she's cussing so much a sailor would be ashamed of her.....I approach, drawn by curiosity and interest. She smashes his head once, twice, three times, and he's out for the count. She checked for pulse, found one, and shook her head annoyed. Max was the kind of person who could beat someone without a care, but make her kill someone, and she'd never do it. Not even her clone, not even Ari.

**Cause she spread her love  
And burnt me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out **

She looked into the sunset, the way I'd flown toward. I saw her wings twitch anxiously, and she stretched them, and took a running leap. I followed silently, and when we were a good half a mile away, I surged ahead to stop her. "Looking for someone?" I asked, my coolness once again in place. "Fang!!!!" she cried, and I swear the was a note of joy in her voice. She tackled me, laughing, and we hit the ground like that, a giggling pile of feathers, limbs and hugs. "I tried to save you" , she said, "But after I got Ari tied up he explained you were winning. Guess you don't need me." she sighed. "No." I replied, pulling her close, "I'll always need you. Thanks."

**Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more! **


End file.
